Great Caesar's Ghost
Great Caesar's Ghost '(Japanese Title: "'Samson, the Wild Ox") is the fourth episode of the series: Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor). Synopsis Kimba meets Samson the Ox, a former friend of Caesar's. Samson argues that livestock should be stolen from the humans and eaten but Kimba feels the opposite. Feeling like he has disrespected his father's ways, Kimba walks off to reflect. Dan'l, Bucky, and Pauly hatch an idea and steal Caesar's hide back from the humans. They huddle inside the hide pretend to be Caesar's ghost and convince Kimba that his ideas are sound. They ultimately get caught but Kimba manages to encourage himself that his ideas for the jungle will be accepted by the others. Plot Dan'l grabs a drink from a nearby waterfall and is almost attacked by a python. Kimba (Leo) rushes in to save him, battling the snake. The jungle is preparing to welcome Samson the Ox, a former friend of Caesar (Panja). Kimba meets Samson and the give Kimba a gift: three mules stolen from the humans. Samson declares that Caesar (Panja) always stole livestock from the villages to feed to the jungle animals. Kimba does not accept the gift and argues that livestock should be respected like all animals. Most of the jungle animals side with Samson except for Dan'l, Pauly, and Bucky. Kimba has different ideas about how livestock from the humans should be treated. Since he did not convince the jungle animals, he walks away discouraged with the mules. Kimba walks off to reflect through the night. Dan'l, Bucky, and Pauly hatch an idea and steal Caesar's hide back from the humans. This angers the human hunters and they want to get revenge by trying to find the missing hide and kill every animal in their path. The three friends huddle inside the hide pretend to be Caesar's ghost and convince Kimba that his ideas are sound. They ultimately get caught and tell Kimba that their intentions were to help Kimba and not to trick him. Kimba manages to encourage himself that his ideas for the jungle will be accepted by the others. The humans arrive in the jungle their jeeps for revenge. Kimba tells the small animals to hide in burrows while he takes the bigger animals to a special spot. Samson loses his horn in a fight with humans in a jeep. Kimba has an idea to drive the hunters away from the jungle by toppling over a tree to flood the area where the hunters are. The humans are scared off and Samson returns to apologize to Kimba, telling him that he will accept his ways from now on. Characters * Dan'l Baboon * Kimba (Leo) * Pauly * Bucky * Geraldine * Samson * Dinkie (Cameo) Species Seen * Pythons * Lions * Parrots * Gazelles * Giraffes * Chimps * Gorillas * Field mice * Elephants * Zebras * Leopards * Cheetahs * Mules * Humans * Warthogs * Aardvarks * Squirrels * Hedgehogs * Chameleons * Moles * Birds * Galagos Gallery ep 4 Leo fighting snake.PNG|Kimba (Leo) battling a snake ep. 4 samson.PNG|Samson before he loses his horn ep. 4 caesar's ghost.PNG|Caesar's Ghost ep. 4 Leo and --Caesar.PNG|Kimba (Leo) getting advice from Caesar's Ghost Trivia * Geraldine, the giraffe is animated without ears for a few seconds at the start of her appearance in the episode. * In the 1965 Dub, the episode plays out differently. Samson chose the to steal the mules himself to try and convince Kimba to eat it. He stated that Caesar (Panja) wouldn't have approved of his actions because he was kind to all animals and that it was his weakness. The jungle animals were too scared to speak up for Kimba. Panja would only set the livestock free and not feast on them. When Dan'l, Pauly, and Bucky pretend to be Caesar's ghost, they try to encourage Kimba to stand up against Samson. This contradicts the original manga, Japanese anime and the 1993 Dub. Resources *Episode Guide *Pictures - German Blu-ray *Director info - English credits Category:Episodes Category:1965 Series Episodes